Disney Princess – Lost in the Woods
by Panda-Cube
Summary: Rose becomes lost in the wood and finds an old castle on the edge of a cliff. Where she might found her true love in it.


Disney Princess – Lost in the Woods

Belle & Aurora/Rose

One day Rose went for a walk in the wood, the further Rose walked deeper in the woods she got. Until she became lost herself; as she walked on she came across a large castle on a cliff. Out of curiosity Rose walked up to the castle and knocked on the doors. On the other side of the door she could hear small voices whispering to one another.

Old Woman: "Who do you thinks at the door?"

French Man: "Belle is in the library."

Old Man: "If it's that ruffian again I think we should try and scare him away?"

Old Woman: "I think we should tell Belle about it."

Rose opened the door to see who was behind the door, but only to find that no one was there.

Rose: "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Rose walked in a large room that was connected to two stairways, one going left and the other right. Growing more and more curiosa she began to climb the stairway going right.

Old Woman: "Who do you think she is?"

Old Man: "I don't know."

French Man: "Do you think she's a friend of Miss Belle?"

Old Man: "I don't know; let's keep an eye on her just in case she tries anything."

At the top of the stairway she came across a hall full of rooms, however there was one room with double doors that was open. Rose walked into that room and saw that it was full of books; books that reached all the way to the ceiling. As she looked around the room something or someone caught her eye. There was a girl teetering on the edge of a wall ladder; trying to reach for a book.

Rose: "Hey that's dangerous!"

Rose yell startled her and she slipped off the ladder and fell; Rose rushed to catch her before the girl hit the ground. Worried the she won't be there in time Rose took off her shoes and slid on the sleek floor catching the girl in her lap.

Girl: "Ow that hurt."

Rose: "Are you alright?"

Girl: "Yes thank you."

As the girl look up at her savior Rose's heart made a loud thump inside her chest and her blood rushed to her head. Realizing that the girl was still on her savior's lap she jumped up in embarrassment.

Girl: "I'm so sorry I didn't… ~I was so heavy~."

The last part as so quite Rose couldn't hear what she said.

Rose: "No it's alright I was the one who startled you in the first place. My name's Rose what's yours?"

Belle: "Oh I'm sorry my name is Belle, is there anything I can help you with?"

Rose: "Ah yes I was out for a walk and I kind of got lost, then I found this place. I knocked but no one answered are you the only one living here?"

Belle: "Oh no I live here with the care takers of this castle. The master of this castle died two years ago and asked me to have this place."

Rose: "I see I'm so sorry I didn't mean any disrespect."

Belle: "It's quite alright."

Rose scratched the back of her head of embarrassment. Belle though it was cute of her to apologies for something she didn't do.

French Man: "They seem to be getting along very well don't you think?"

Old Woman: "It's been awhile scents we had a real visitor."

Old Man: "Whatever she may be I still don't trust her."

Old Woman: "Oh come now Mr. Cogsworth she seems sweet, after all she did just save Miss. Belle."

Cogsworth: "Huff."

In the distant Belle could see that Cogsworth, Mrs. Pot, and Lumiere were peeking behind the door to the library.

Belle: "Hey you three come and introduce yourselves too our guest."

Cogsworth, Mrs. Pot, and Lumiere all came out of hiding and walked up to Rose and Belle.

Lumiere: "Ashante mademoiselle my name is Lumiere the candle maker."

Pot: "I am Mrs. Pot if there is anything you need just ask. And this grumpy old goat is Cogsworth."

Cogsworth: "How do you do."

Belle: "They are my good friend who helped me out in the past, so don't hesitate to ask for help."

Rose: "Thanks."

Belle: "Would you like to have a tour of our home? We usually don't get guests."

Rose: 'I don't know I should be getting home, but something about her makes me want to stay a little longer.'

Belle: "Well?"

Rose: "Sure why not."


End file.
